


Roll For Seduction

by CreamMoon



Series: Bottom Arthur Fest 2016 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, power bottom Arthur, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been at this for a few months and by Merlin's estimation they'd be hitting the final boss by the next session or so. Well <i>probably</i> unless one of Arthur and Gwaine's tangential pursuits didn't take them too far off the beaten path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll For Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Day 4 of the Bottom Arthur Fest :D

They'd been at this for a few months and by Merlin's estimation they'd be hitting the final boss by the next session or so. Well _probably_ unless one of Arthur and Gwaine's tangential pursuits didn't take them too far off the beaten path.

And oh they could go quite far, he'd learned. He'd started building the encounters to try and circumvent their attempts to side track, the poor Dungeon Master ending up with more scenarios than he knew what to do with. So far he'd managed to steer them along in the right direction with only a few plans needing to be pulled out of his sleeve. Gwaine had nearly ruined the entire campaign early on by nearly pitching the entire party into a pit... and, well, Arthur hadn't been much better with his righteous pursuits over any little detail.

But that wouldn't matter after this session and the next. There was no way to get sidetracked, they were practically in a funnel that was piping them toward their goal.

He didn't count on Arthur Pendragon being an utter obtuse arsehole.

"I want to roll to seduce Evil Wizard Emrys." Arthur declared, pushing his d-20 back and forth with his index finger, cheek resting against his knuckles as he smirked across the board at Merlin.

Absolute bastard.

"You've _got_ to be joking, Arthur. Can't you wait till the pizza's here to do that?" Merlin grunted, rolling his eyes before sharing an exasperated look with Gwen, his rock in this cesspool of charisma and shitty jokes. She smiled sympathetically, absently twirling her d-4 between her fingers.

"Do I look like I'm joking, _Mer_ lin?" The insufferable blonde drawled, waving a hand toward the scruffy brunette that sat beside him. "It's not like I'm Gwaine and try to tumble the barmaids every session."

Gwaine just hummed in a self satisfied manner as he looked over his character sheet, petting the long list of names he'd written down at the bottom that served as the notches to his metaphorical bedpost. "Lovely bunch. Really need to get back to The Highlands someday."

"You're... You're just trying to sidetrack!" He squawked, scrubbing his long fingers through his dark hair, upsetting how the curls were laying and leaving several sticking up. "This is pointless!"

"Hardly." Arthur said curtly. "This has to do with the main campaign as I'm _trying_ to engage directly with this Emrys that's out to smite us."

"But why would you think he'd want to have sex with you if he's OUT TO SMITE YOU?" Merlin groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking back up at the blonde across the table. Arthur raised his eyebrows, licking his lips ahead of his sentence in a way that the poor DM couldn't ignore. Dammit.

"Just do the roll, Merlin, and we'll see if my charisma can get me places."

"Not like it could do that in real life." Merlin grumbled, picking up his dice as the insufferable prat just laughed at him.

Sixteen.

Thank fuck. Historically Arthur's rolls were under that. This'd be over in a second.

"Roll a seventeen or better and you can take a shot at him." The hassled Dungeon Master declared, Gwaine snorting as Arthur squared his shoulders and picked up his d-20, cupping both hands together and shaking the thing before throwing it out onto the table.

Oh _fuck_.

In the universe's infinite fuckery and absolute unpredictable bullshit Arthur had rolled a natural twenty.

As the blonde cheered Merlin pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, groaning comically loud. God fucking dammit. Why in the FUCK was this how the session was to go??

"All right, Merlin, spin me a proper story. Don't half ass it like you do for Gwaine's conquests. I want proper description." Licking his lips again the blonde leaned in, fingers curling over the table edge. "I don't want my roleplaying to go to waste."

"For fuck's sake, Arthur." Lance laughed, pressing a hand over his eyes. "You look like you're going to _eat_ him."

"Maybe I'm going to."

Oh _Hell_.

Clearing his throat the blonde stepped formally into the shoes of his self righteous paladin, aptly named after _himself_ despite all irritated protests. "I walk across the floor to him-"

***

The paladin crossed the floor, the look that he'd given the wizard giving him momentary pause, something strange yet irresistible about the hero.

"I see good in you... The light has yet to be extinguished by Aurelius' influence... Join us. Reclaim your pride." Arthur reached out, running a hand over Emrys' shoulder, leaning in close. "I can make it worth your while..."

***

"Are you serious!? A line like that!?"

"I rolled a nat-20, I can say whatever I like. _He_ thinks I'm irresistible."

"For the moment." Just wait until he got to do a bluff check.

***

"Are you... I'm meant to fight you." Emrys replied, looking embarrassed yet flattered. "I'm meant to _kill_ you."

"You don't have to." Arthur replied, leaning in closer, their noses a few scant inches apart.

***

"All right, arsehole." Merlin huffed, the man finally ending his turn on that note. Rolling for his bluff check he found he failed spectacularly, then rolling again to produce the number Arthur needed to completely lock this absurd tangent up.

"Eighteen."

He shook his dice for a long time, fixing Merlin with a look that could only be described as intense. What was with him today??

Throwing the die Merlin looked away, studying Emrys' character sheet before Arthur declared his result.

"Nineteen."

Buggering _fuck_.

***

Arthur closed the distance, kissing Emrys on the mouth and silencing any further objections. The wizard seemed keen to oblige, pulling him properly into an embrace and groping at his backside through the chainmail.

Breaking the kiss following that eager gesture the blonde paladin rested their foreheads together, smiling brightly at his new convert. "So... How about I pay you back right now?"

***

"Oh my god." Merlin groaned.

"What a harlot." Gwaine commented, nudging Arthur in the side and sliding from his seat, phone in hand. "This sounds like it'll be a while so I'm going to go and order up that pizza."

"I'll help." Lancelot murmured, hurriedly scrambling from his chair and giving the pair of them a look that was somehow extremely suggestive despite the horror it was mixed with.

Gwen just laughed nervously as DM and paladin player looked her way (Merlin silently pleading, Arthur staring pointedly), shrugging her shoulders and throwing up her hands helplessly before she got up and followed the other two out.

Once there was the sound of the front door closing Merlin found Arthur picking up his character sheet and dice, displacing Lance's things with a sweep of his arm before plopping into his seat at Merlin's left, leaning in with a wide smile. "Now where were we?"

Oh no.

***

"I'd love nothing more." Emrys sighed, enveloping the pair of them in smoke, whisking them off to his own personal chambers in the Damned Citadel.

Once free of the transportation spell Arthur gave the room a cursory looking over before pulling the wizard back against him, kissing him thoroughly, pushing him back toward the nearby bed.

***

"Lots of tongue." Arthur added salaciously, Merlin bemoaning his fate to be left alone with this utter bastard. He clearly only wanted to make him squirm.

"Fuck this." He grunted, picking up his dice and rolling it, turning a challenging look on Arthur. "Roll a strength check."

"What do I have to beat?"

"I'll tell you if you manage." The DM huffed, the blonde man frowning and taking his d-20 in hand again.

"Fifteen."

"Emrys decides to overpower you, pinning you to his bed. You fight to maintain your lead but he holds you down and kisses you till you can't remember any other lovers before him."

Arthur looked flushed, the man leaning in as he bit his bottom lip.

"Go on."

***

The newly converted wizard drew downward, disposing of the paladin's armor with a simple spell, kissing over his neck and collarbone before favoring his nipples, working Arthur into a frenzy.

"The robes... Get rid of them... Oh please." He moaned, lifting his hips and grinding his hard prick against the offending garment. "Emrys!"

***

Arthur slammed a palm down on the table, standing suddenly. "I can't do this like this."

Merlin jerked back, broken from whatever haze he'd been in while he'd said those utterly indulgent things, his face flaming as he covered his mouth, yelping as the blonde man suddenly yanked his chair back and dropped unceremoniously into his lap.

"I want to act it out." He declared, leaning in as Merlin tried to process that. "Won't you... Won't you be a good DM and help me out?"

Merlin had half a mind to shove him to the floor just for that. Using their DnD session to seduce him in front of their friends!? That was just too much!

"Oh thank fuck." He muttered, sinking a hand into Arthur's hair and crashing their mouths together, sliding his free hand up the back of his shirt. There was only so much resistance in him, and most of it had died when Emrys had pinned the paladin down and the Arthur of real life had shuddered with vicarious delight.

Arthur moaned and kissed back with intent, pushing against the DM as he gripped at his shoulders, grinding down against his lap. Apparently he wasn't inclined to dawdle in getting to the point of things.

Somehow without hurting themselves they made it up the stairs and into Merlin's bedroom, the dark haired man grabbing Arthur by the chin, giving him a lingering kiss before letting go, palming him through his jeans. "Make them disappear and then we can really see about acting this out."

Arthur surprised him by going slow, making things into practically a strip tease the way he behaved, making eyes at Merlin at every opportunity. He was absolutely heart stopping once nude, his pecs and soft stomach particularly attractive to his gaze as the man stood expectantly in front of him.

Apparently he took too long, the blonde practically jumping him as he shouted: "STRENGTH CHECK!"

Merlin just barely managed to avoid toppling, wrestling with the other man for a few minutes before shoving him back bodily, stepping forward and decisively pushing his chest. "You know your place, don't you want to do this right?"

Apparently dominance was a turn on, Arthur's cock jerking as another delighted shiver rolled through. Finally fed up with delays Merlin pushed him back, laying him out and kissing him breathless.

"There. Now stay." He huffed, stepping back to shuck his shirt, tossing it aside as he moved back in, caressing up Arthur's thighs unthinkingly as he did so.

"Now... I believe I was... Here." Merlin murmured, leaning over and licking over one nipple, favoring the other with his index finger as he fitted his other hand over the blonde man's hip. Arthur shivered, fingers curling in the sheets as the DM drew a line down over his sternum with his tongue, kissing his stomach repeatedly as he let his hand draw downward as well, enjoying the give to his belly. Thank fuck for Arthur's generous figure.

"Merlin..." The man in question found himself looking up at that call, smirking some as he raised one eyebrow. "So you know my true name. It seems you came more prepared than I realized."

Arthur looked confused for a few seconds before he grinned, propping himself up on his elbows so he could better look at the pale man. "I heard rumor of you in Caledfwlch. Your kin there are worried for you."

Merlin actually laughed at that, sliding back and standing upright again, turning and opening his side drawer to fish out a roll of condoms from the box and his bottle of lube. "I'll have to travel back with you. It's been long since I've seen them... And I feel like I'll have someone to show off to them by the time I do."

That made the paladin player turn red, his grin broadening. "Is that so?"

"I know it's so." The DM replied, coating his fingers as he looked Arthur over suggestively. He'd been dreading a session tangent but he was pretty sure he could work with this one.

The paladin harlot laid back, smirking somewhat as he spread his legs, Merlin wasting no time to fall between them and open him up. Pressing open mouthed kisses to Arthur's soft stomach the DM thrust his digits into the shorter man, grinding his jean trapped erection against the edge of his bed, the anticipation absolutely killing him.

"Can..." Arthur gasped out as Merlin thrust his hand faster. "Can I... Oh _fuck_!" He made a frustrated sound at the interruption, it leading into a moan that made Merlin want to draw this out despite how his prick complained. "Can I sheathe you?"

Merlin nearly laughed at the wording, the spike of arousal that accompanied keeping him from doing so, the taller man pulling his fingers free before tossing the condoms onto Arthur's chest in answer.

Once he'd rid himself of his jeans and pants he found himself being yanked into bed and manhandled up against the headboard, the poor DM gasping as suddenly he found himself not covered by a condom but instead Arthur's infernal mouth, the man sucking on him hard as he fidgeted with the condom's wrapper. "Christ! Arthur!!"

The blonde only hummed in response, making Merlin's hips jerk from the vibration.

Hollowing his cheeks the blonde pulled up, pulling free with an obnoxious pop before rolling the condom over Merlin's throbbing cock, Arthur looking infuriatingly satisfied. "There."

That seemed to be the only pause Merlin was going to get for the foreseeable future, the paladin player straddling him and immediately sliding down, moaning loudly as he rode the hassled man like a true pro, kissing the daylights out of him for his trouble.

Hours later in the midst of their fifth go Merlin's phone buzzed, the DM just barely able to read it over Arthur's shoulder.

[Gwaine]  
Is it safe to come back yet?


End file.
